Summer of 4000 Years
by Temini
Summary: Natsu appears in the world of DxD. (Won't say how just read to find out) What will happen to our now mature dragon slayer as he meets those of this new world. OP Natsu. NatsuxHarem.
1. Appearance

A/N: First XOver Fanfic, however after reading a whole bunch of these it struck me, (amusingly at around this same time there was a lightning storm going on, no jack) and I'm going to write this, flames will be fed to Natsu; reviews are always greatly appreciated.

Rating: M Because it's Highschool DxD and probable citrusy situations and profanity

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi

Legend -

*Sound*

"Regular Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Dragon/OP Being Speech"**

' _ **Dragon/OP Being Thoughts'**_

' **Attacks'**

 _Locations_

 _Within the Dimensional Gap…_

The void was filled with the sounds of silence. A single glowing light in the midst of the darkness. The eye of a massive scarlet beast, unblinking in the darkness; an eye filled with nothing, telling a story of loneliness and boredom.

' _ **For Millennia; I've been in this boring place for so~ long'**_

*Rip* The eye locked onto the massive tear in space. It rippled and began to expand, revealing an equally massive beast, red scales adorned it's skin and wings that could create hurricanes burst into the gap. It's roar filled the silence and shook the dimension.

Both dragons looked to each other in apprehension, before the newcomer unfurled it's titanic wings, in preparation to attack.

" **Stop!"**

The dragon looked confused as the the resident spoke.

" **What is your purpose in this accursed place?"**

" **To make it my own"**

He lunged at the dragon and spun around flicking his tail into the other dragon's face. There was enough force to spin him round towards the dimensional tear; ' **Apocalypse Roar'** **-** a beam of red energy exploded against the dragon forcing him through the dimensional tear.

 _Meanwhile; Elsewhere …_

Rias Gremory, president of the Occult Research Club, bit her lip in frustration. Her buxom figure hunched uncharacteristically, her pale blue eyes glanced off in a random direction. She was contemplating her recent engagement to the third son of the Phoenix family, Raiser. He was an arrogant, molesting dickhead that was only a part of this engagement for the family benefit, it was going to be a loveless marriage.

"Frowning won't make you any prettier you know"

The voice belonged to the ever-smiling black-haired beauty Akeno Himejima. Akeno had always been Rias' most trusted friend and confidant, even in dark times like now.

"There's really not much I can do with all that's going on, don't you think?"

"But, that's why you should really smile now!"

"We're back!"

Issei, Asia, Koneko and Kiba entered the room after returning from their contract duties and flyer handling.

"It's good to see you back"

"President, will you let me touch your boobs now?!"

A perverted grin arced across Issei's face after remembering that Rias was going to reward him if he did a good job. But before Rias could answer, a rip formed in the sky filled with the void and massive magical signatures.

Rias rapidly turned her head to face the window watching, in shock, as she felt the crushing magical pressure; Issei and Asia fell to the ground, blinking between consciousness and unconsciousness; while Kiba and Koneko were on their knees trying to resist the pressure, while Akeno's face flashed from her smile to a grimace.

The pressure alone had enough power to rival the current four satans at full charge. A thought briefly flashed through Rias's mind when she realised how much a powerful addition like that affect her current situation. Rias and Akeno watched as an object fell out of the riff and it's sealing. The object smashed into the ground with enough force to rock the school grounds and alert the student council, if they hadn't already noticed the magical pressure.

Rias and Akeno rushed outside, after checking with her peerage that they were okay. They dashed towards the crater to find it filled with smoke and dust. As the smoke cleared they saw salmon hair and a white scaled scarf. Unfortunately, the only thing covering the rest of his body was some residual smoke. Rias blushed and looked away when she saw everything ' _Well when you think about it, when you become a meteor the heat would most likely burn all your clothes off'_ These were of the many thoughts pertaining her head at that moment. Akeno's grimace had been replaced with a devious smirk that suggested her not so innocent nature. ' _He's a monster! How much fun would it be to get him in the sheets?!'_ His toned abs and muscular legs didn't help stop her devious thoughts.

The man stared at the two women before snapping his fingers, and cloaking himself in flame. The flames vanished to reveal a black jacket with gold trimmings, that to Akeno's viewing pleasure, was left open to reveal the firm toned abs, it was paired with a pair of white baggy pants.

Rias, coughing to stabilize her thoughts, though not without a slight blush, opened her mouth to reveal the obvious question.

"Who are you?"

"Natsu Dragneel. My turn to ask, what realm is this?"

"Earth"

"What year?"

"2018 AD"

Natsu muttered under his breath "So, I've been away for 3 millenia".

This however doesn't go unnoticed by Rias and Akeno, who in turn widened their eyes at that; it wasn't uncommon for devils to be that old, however to look less than twenty while still being 3000 plus years old was unheard of, even devils age as they live out their long lives.

Akeno, as Rias' trusty vice-president, asked the second obvious question in relation.

"What faction are you aligned with?"

Natsu appeared confused before realising that as the years progress the world changes and new systems of order are put in place.

"No faction"

"But, then how do you have such power without the gift of rebirth from one of the three major factions?" Akeno had a disbelieving look on her face.

"Because I am the Fire Demon END"

Akeno realising devilishly(A/n: pardon the intended pun) what being a fire demon meant, it meant that Natsu was an incubus type demon, a demon pertaining to the aspects of lust and passion. Akeno's eyes lit up brightly and drool starting forming when she realised a contract could easily get her in bed with a demon designed for lust and passion. Natsu had decided to use this alias before revealing any other information about himself.

Rias abashed as well as annoyed in her friends display after realising the same thing.

"But you said -"

"I'm not associated with any faction"

Rias thought to herself that this could only mean one thing, that Natsu was a stray devil, however in fear for the lives of her peerage, she didn't want to provoke a fight against someone with such ungodly power. So she did the only thing she really could at that moment. Stall and contact her Onii-sama.

"Would you like to come in to talk in a more comfortable space?"

"Oh, and do you have a way of limiting your magical pressure?" Akeno added quickly remembering the paralyzed members of the Occult Research Club.

Natsu proceeded to burn two sigils into his wrists and one on his right pectoral. The effect was immediate the pressure previously felt vanished without a trace. What Natsu cast however wasn't a limiter, but a disguise as well as a pressure inhibitor since, he couldn't fully control his massive storage of magic.

As they were making their way to the Occult Research Clubhouse, Sona and Tsubaki appeared, the student council president and vice-president as well as devils in disguise.

"Rias do you know what caused that pressure?"

However, her question was answered when Natsu spoke up.

"That would have been me Miss-"

"S-Sitri"

Sona was taken aback by his appearance as well as his manners, she couldn't help blushing when she noticed that he left his jacket open for all to see and visually devour his body. There was also an inviting warmth in his eyes that practically lured her into his arms. Rias noticed that and felt jealous of the way he had captured her best friends heart so easily. Akeno noticed this in turn, and had already begun scheming of ways to annoy her president.

"Well, Sona we'll be going now since someone's getting a little bit jealous"

"Akeno!"

"Uh, umm, Y-yes! We'll be seeing you l-later"

Natsu grins and bows before leaving with Rias and Akeno.

"Someone seems jelly"

To their surprise it was Natsu who spoke this line. For some reason, as he spent more time around them his incubus nature flared up. Must have been because of the fact that they smelled like devils.

"A-as if could be jealous about someone who I just met"

"That stutter and your pout say otherwise"

Fortunately, for Rias, they were interrupted by the clubhouse doors being thrown open by Rias' peerage.

"Uhh~ why is there another Kiba and why's his hair pink"

"Because that's how it is naturally Mr. Pervert"

"How did you know I'm a pervert?"

"Firstly you just admitted so"

"Shit, but I'm PROUD of it!"

"Secondly the moment you burst out that door, you casually looked at Rias' and Akeno's breasts"

"ISSEI!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

He saluted before hurriedly bowing and apologising. Natsu kept the fact that he could smell the stains on his pants.

"Moving On! I'm Kiba Yuuto, it's nice to meet you"

"Koneko Toujou"

"I'm Asia Argento, I hope we can be friends!"

At this point, Natsu rushes forwards before glomping Asia.

"N-NATSU!"

Natsu lost in Asia's adorable qualities couldn't hear anything as he began smelling her scent. For those curious, she smells like the first warm breeze at the beginning of spring, refreshing after the cold of winter. Asia's entire face was as red as Rias' hair as she felt Natsu cuddling her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Issei threw a punch at missing hopelessly as Natsu casually ducked before picking up Asia bridal style, and jumped on to the roof of the ORC building.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"No, she's way too adorable to give up!"

Asia blushed further at this comment before finally speaking up.

"U-uh… Umm… could you let go of me please?"

Natsu finally realizing what he was doing was out of hand, let go of Asia. ' _The hell came over me! It must have been my incubus nature! Damn you Zeref for making me a demon of lust and passion!'_ (A/n: Pardon the unintentional pun)

"Sorry Asia, I don't know what came over me"

"No, It's okay"(Her face still red)

Although she said this it didn't stop Issei from throwing a fit and complaining about something to do with stealing chances. Another person was irritated by this but for different reasons entirely.

"Natsu, can we go inside to talk now!"

The irritation and jealousy evident to those paying attention, namely one orange-ribboned Vice-president.

"Yes, Let's go inside before someone gets annoyed"

A smirk clearly drawn across her face when she glanced in Rias' direction to meet her eyes. Before Rias had time to react Akeno had already walked inside to make preparations for their guests.

Natsu picked up Asia again before dropping down the roof, ducking under another angry punch with ease. He let Asia down and the group began walking into the clubroom. Akeno had 'decided' to take a shower in preparation to receive Natsu. She was just exiting as the group entered the clubroom, much to Issei's perverted viewing pleasure.

"Saving to the spank ban- kagh!"

Before any saving was done Koneko had kicked him in the shin. Natsu however was expressionless and speechless, his eyes shadowed by his fringe so his emotions couldn't be seen. A red flash was seen under the fringe before he teleported beside Akeno and grabbed her. He groped her assets as he begun to kiss bite her neck, panting beside her ear. Akeno was smirking inwardly, however she couldn't stop the moan escaping her lips as she felt his skilled hands fondle her, his fingers tweaked, thumbs brushing over and over, palming and molding as he saw fit. His right hand began drifting down her body to her increasing pleasure, his hand sensually brushed her thigh before gripping her firm cheeks to sound of her breaking character and squeaking cutely.

"Natsu. Can you please stop fondling my vice-presidents assets?"

Rias' voice was deadly .

"Awww, Rias are you -Kya!- jealous?"

Natsu had sunk his teeth into her shoulder and they watched as a sigil spread across the wound before settling into a mark that looked suspiciously like a dragons head. Natsu lifted his head before a questioning look filled his face, all the lust had left him. Natsu realised the position he was in and jumped back.

"SORRY! Please don't kill me!"

He reacted on instinct when he saw Rias' glowering face, it had reminded of someone who used to be very dear to him.

"Natsu was just indulging in his nature Rias, is that anything to be angry about? Or do you have ulterior motives to your anger?"

To Akeno's glee, Rias' face, again, burned a bright red. Akeno snapped her fingers as clothes appeared constricting her curves once more.

"W-WHY THE HELL DOES GET TO DO THAT WITHOUT A PUNISHMENT!?"

Issei cried anime tears and bawled, wishing that he could have been in the same position as Natsu, feeling up Akeno's soft plush oppai.

"Natsu care to explain why that's the second time you've done something of that nature?"

Kiba broke through Issei's complaining, and looked to Natsu for answers.

"Well- you see- since I'm a fire demon, I embody the aspects that element gives me, namely lust and passion and, much less preferred, rage and hatred, however now I should be fine for a while, it's just that being in the presence of devils sets my demon half running wild,"

All the devils in the room gasped as they realised he had figured out their secret before they had the chance to tell him. They finally understood that who they were facing wasn't just someone with massive magical pressure but other skills as well.

However, before anyone could react a blood-red sigil on the floor appeared to reveal a silver-haired woman in a french maid costume.

Rias, discerning what she was here for, gasped.

"Grayfia!"

"Who now?"

Issei's confusion vanished when he realised it was the french maid from before, but it reappeared when he couldn't figure her cause for being here again.

The devils, with the exception of Issei and Asia, watched with distaste as a flaming magic circle appeared.

"It's been a while since Riser visited the human rea- Gakgh!"

Riser Phenex was sent flying through the wall of the ORC by Natsu's fist. The moment Natsu smelt his scent he knew it was filled with cockiness and confidence, the kind that made Natsu want to put down a peg or two.

However, he was immediately frozen in ice.

"Milady, who is this pink-haired man?"

Grayfia turned to Rias only to be greeted with the sound of cracking ice. The ice blew up into a million pieces.

"I remember someone's ice that was a lot colder than yours,"

Grayfia's eyes widened minutely, only to be replaced again with her cold front.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel the Fire Demon END"

Natsu did a mock bow before backflipping over a returned Riser. Rias and her peerage watched in shock as they realized, there was a new hole-shaped scar in Riser's stomach. His magic had regenerated limbs even his head, but never had they seen a scar on Riser's body from a physical attack. What they didn't know was Natsu barely used his strength.

"Who the fuck are you!? Who dare a lowly fucking human harm Riser!"

"Natsu Dragneel at your non-existent service, and does it burn you up inside to know that a human put a hole in your stomach. Does it make you twist and turn in anger?"

Natsu smirked. He loved showing assholes like this, that there was always someone better, and that bitches like him shouldn't be cocky if they aren't the best. Taking them down a peg was second only to protecting and loving his friends.

Riser grit his teeth in frustration not realizing Grayfia's glare, until she politely coughed, to garner his attention.

"Since there is the presence of an unknown individual, Riser Phenex and Milady's rating game will be delayed for 10 days, as we sort out this issue. I already understand that, that is your wish Milady,"

"Yes Grayfia, It would also give me enough time to prepare my peerage,"

"Hmph, as if your puny peerage could ever train enough. For I, Riser Phenex, have a full set."

The ground behind Riser lit up to reveal his peerage.

"UGHHH, WHY DOES HE GET TO HAVE A HAREM FILLED WITH HOT BABES?!"

Issei was crying his eyes out when he saw, to his dismay, that Riser's entire peerage was filled with every type of woman a harem could need, from twin lolis, to mature and sexy.

"Ho, as if a lowly devil like you could ever attain this type of can you even become harem king, if you can't even do this: Yubelluna."

Riser's queen walked forward. Riser savagely embraced her and indulged upon her lips, it was evident to Natsu that she hated it, however for her to keep up appearances, she was forced to look enthralled. Natsu could smell her disgust at Riser.

"Mr Dragneel, we shall leave for the underworld, I believe there is someone who would like to meet you,"

To Natsu and Yubelluna's relief - Grayfia had interrupted and proceeded with the matters at hand.

"Then Riser shall take Riser's leave and wishes his love, 'Good Luck' for she shall need it, if she ever hopes to win,"

Riser stepped into his circle and left without another word.

"Rias, who was that?"

"That was Riser Phenex, my fiance,"

"Mr Dragneel we shall take our leave, Rias use this delay as a handicap to train your peerage, you have ten days."

Natsu and Grayfia stepped into her circle and vanished to the the Gremory mansion.

"Is nobody going to question the fact that Natsu put a hole in Riser's stomach?"

Kiba attempted to break the tension in the room with that small comment.

 **-** _Underworld, Gremory Mansion_ **-**

"Paperwork. It will kill one day, through boredom. O Grayfia, why couldn't you have handled this for me while I went to see my cute sister."

As if in answer to his prayers, Grayfia appeared with Natsu in tow.

"Sirzechs-sama I have returned with someone you might want to meet,"

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"I'll let him introduce himself"

Grayfia and moved out of the way for Natsu to appear and introduce himself.

"The Fire Demon Etherious Natsu Dragneel, at your service,"

"Sirzechs, one of the four Satans of the underworld."

Sirzechs widened his eyes when he saw through Natsu's disguised pressure.

"You wouldn't mind releasing that those seals on your wrist and chest would you?"

"Sure, but why?"

"So I can get a gauge on your power"

When Natsu released his seals, the air room instantly got warmer, his magical pressure creating a signature, similar to a beacon that alerted practically everyone in the underworld. It hadn't failed to draw the attention of one other.

Her silver eyes dilated, and her heart throbbed as she realised who's pressure it was.

"He's escaped. He's Finally Escaped"

Tears came to those silver eyes, as she cried in happiness at his freedom.

 **Hey Guys,**

I know this is kind of a change of pace, but I'm trying new things. It's fanfiction - write what you want, right? I'll probably post a new chapter in 2 weeks or so.

Till then, see ya!

Andrextemini


	2. Training

Honestly the first chapter was a trial to get some comments on my style of writing and what I would need to work on. But now, armed with the knowledge provided to me by a Guest, "Questioner", I know everything I need to know! Plus, I have found a way to develop the character and it shall be in this chapter.

Jaciro500: I will reduce the excrement that hits the fan. Turning off the fan can be difficult sometimes.

Thanks Everyone for your positive receival!

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?"

There were two. One standing over the other.

"Why do you let it affect you? Even after 3000 Years,"

His eyes were shadowed, his teeth gritted as he watched his pitiable self cower on the ground.

"Just let me be,"

"NO!"He lashed out at him.

"You don't understand that you need to move on, you need to get up off your ass and get on with your life. I hate sharing with you, when your in this sad state."

He just lay there.

"Fine."

* * *

 _Gremory Mansion_

Natsu Dragneel awoke in a particular red room. The wallpapers, carpets, curtains, practically everything was colored some deep shade of red. The bed he lay on was overly massive, and at his estimate could fit fifteen people comfortably. There was a rustle at the foot of his bed. He turned his head to spy a familiar french maid.

"Morning Fia!"

Natsu hopped out of his bed, baring everything to the world. The french maid's face was dusted with pink, and open lips in a gasp. Natsu was a dragon!(A/n: cliché pun but screw it) Natsu smirked when he realised what Grayfia was staring at. He sauntered over to her. Her eyes further drawn to the beast as he moved closer. He tilted her chin up and stared into her cold voided eyes that were softened to a cool winter's day.

"Do you want to watch me change that much, Fia?"

Fia gasped. Although for a different reason than intended. She gazed into that black abyss and she saw. She saw Natsu chained and broken, crying and screaming. She saw the pain and the sorrow. She saw his half-hearted smirk that tore her apart more than anything. When she had first met him, she knew that something was off, the aura he gave off was dark and yearning; yearning for a way out of his own personal hell.

She had realised his facade. She leapt forward and embraced him, unknowingly burying him in her chest. They stood there in that position. Natsu's face stuck in her embrace. His eyes had widened unwittingly, he had seen the look of knowing in her eyes; the look that spoke volumes for her actions.

"MMF-can't-URK-breathe,"

Grayfia looked down at the still naked demon and leapt back. She had found his shocking salmon hair nestled between her assets.

"Please accept my apologies Mr Dragneel, if you wouldn't covering yourself it would help this process go smoother,"

"Firstly please call me Natsu, I'm undeserving of such a title and it just makes me feel so old, (ironically I'm over 4000 years old apparently)," Natsu muttered the last part under his breath, for only his ears to hear. "Secondly, what process?"

"Yes,*Ahem* Natsu, the process described is for you to get your new clothes fitted, at the behest of Lord Sirzechs,"

Natsu, now changing, looked at Grayfia skeptically.

"But, why would I need new clothes?"

"He wants to introduce you to the underworld as an honorary devil due to your demon nature; it's also a part of your attire for the dinner party,"

"Okay then, I presume you still want to watch me change into - Gakgh!"

Natsu's strangled gulp was caused by a devastating chop to the head from a glaring Ice Queen.

"I'll be waiting outside to take you to the fitting room,"The tick mark was evident on her head.

' _Did I take it too far?'_

* * *

 _On a hill somewhere..._

"Ha-haugh Ha- Ha President why do we have to climb this mountains with these ten kilogram backpacks,"

Rias' peerage were climbing a mountain to reach their training grounds. To the chagrin of Issei, he had just been bypassed by Kiba who carried an equally weighted backpack. So imagine his disappointment when he saw Koneko pass him with a backpack three times the size of his. Issei finally fell on his backpack.

"Come on Issei, I know you can do it!"

Asia cheered him on from the top of the mountain

"There's only a little way more!"

Issei picked himself up and walked up the mountain at a faster pace, with the end in sight. When he crested the mountain, the scene before him struck him with hope for what was to come. The estate was french-style, with modern aspects such as marble decorations, and a dark-blue tiled roof. But what really perked him up was the bathhouses, he saw that they were open-air and there was only a single wall between bathing areas! His perverted fantasies of seeing Rias' plush pillows, Akeno's beautiful breasts, Asia's C-Cup pups and even Koneko's itty bitty titties! He practically began nose bleeding at the sight in his mind.

"Right! Now that we've made it up the mountain it's time to begin training!"

Issei's heart could be heard breaking.

"But President Rias, Why~?"

"Complaining will get you nowhere! We'll begin by sparring you against Kiba, Koneko and Akeno in turn."

"Why isn't Asia fighting?"

"Since her job as a bishop primarily involves support as a healer she does not need to fight. Now Begin!"

Kiba rushed at Issei with a wooden sparring sword. Issei only had enough time to block the first strike with his gauntlet before his head by a second quicker strike.

They went back to sparring, but Issei was slightly more prepared this time, not that it did very much.

* * *

Issei panted heavily, he had finally got through sparring everyone. By the time he had finished, though, dusk had fallen and it was time that they retired to the bathhouses and their beds.

"YEAH~!"

Issei practically screamed out his excitement and joy for two reasons: One, he didn't have to train anymore for today; Two, he now got to live his dream of seeing the ORC girls in the bath.

Rias noticed this.

"Issei, would you like to take a bath with us?"

Issei's jaw hit the floor before he answered.

"YES!"

"Akeno, do you mind?"

"Not at all~"

"Asia?"

"I-I don't mind at all!"

"And you, Koneko?"

"I'd rather die."

Rias and Akeno chuckled behind their hands, they knew this outcome even before they asked the question. Akeni took specific sadistic delight in watching Issei's hope grow with each affirmation, and suddenly be crushed by Koneko's stoic answer.

"Well, that's to bad."

"I guess you'll be joining me then."

"NOO~!"

Issei cried anime tears at his rejection and shuffled off to the male changing rooms with an obvious slump in his shoulders.

Rias and the girls stripped out of their clothing and walked towards the bath. What greeted them definitely not something they expected.

"Aaah~, nothing beats a hot bath, except for food!"

Rias and Asia blushed furiously when they saw that Natsu was already inside the bath. His muscled body's sexiness levels increased by the steam and the water dripping off of his body. Akeno couldn't help but grow lustful at the sight.

"N-Natsu! What're y-you doing here?"

Natsu twisted around.

"Ehhh? I thought I had this entire place to myself."

"That doesn't answer the question, hotshot, the question is why are you in the woman's bathroom?"

"Isn't the male bathroom broken?"

"No, it's completely fine. Why would you think that?"

Natsu growled.

"Dammit! I hate being tricked into something. Curse you Sirzechs."

Natsu cursed Sirzechs at the sky before correct himself and doing the same thing, but looking at the ground.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the underworld…_

Sirzechs shivered.

"Sirzechs-sama is it too cold in this room?"

"No Grayfia, the temperature is fine, it's just that… I feel like there are eyes staring at me with murderous intent."

* * *

"Wait! Onii-sama?"

"Oh! Is Sirzechs your brother? Actually you know that explains your red hair and family name and haughty attitude."

Rias' eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Haughty Attitude?!"

"Hey Guys are you okay over there, you seem to be talking to someone that isn't part of our training camp."

Kiba's voice arced over the wall.

"Shut up dude. I need to focus my energy to my eyes so I can use my x-ray vision!"

Rias' group sweat-dropped while, Akeno smirked gleefully.

"So~, Natsu, are you going to leave or are you going to keep us company?"

Akeno approached Natsu and placed her arms around him, specifically squishing her breasts into his well-developed back as an incentive.

"Sure, Why not? I used to take baths with ERZA all the time!"

Natsu forced the Erza, for a different reason, but Akeno took it as a sign that he was making her jealous.

"You don't need to worry about any Erzas here, cause I'm already here~."

She began sensually rubbing his back with her pillows. Natsu sighed at the feeling, it reminded him of the one time he had slept on Hisui's bed at Crocus, he couldn't remember the exact reason why he was sleeping there though.

"Who's Erza?"

Rias and Asia asked at the same time, the jealousy in the latter's voice evident, compared to Rias' unsure tone. Like she had mixed feelings about whoever this Erza was.

"Oh! Erza was this female knight that I used to hang around with a lot. You know she's got sexy red hair just like yours."

Natsu was still enjoying his back rub, but decided to change the scene, by turning around and picking up Akeno in his lap to give her a return massage. Akeno sat on his lap moaning as his hands heated up and worked the kinks in her neck and shoulders from her training earlier.

Rias and Asia grew jealous of Akeno's treatment, however the former was still blushing hard from when she had heard Natsu's comment about her hair. They both rushed over and practically leapt to his sides. Rias embraced him enveloping him within her rack, Asia tried desperately to do the same but opted to use more of her body to make up rather than just her breasts.

"Ufufu, Is Rias and Akeno getting jealous?"

She began grinding her body against Natsu's, softly moaning in the process. Rias and Akeno began doing the same, with equal vigour. At this point a scream of disappointment was heard.

"NOO~! WHY PRESIDE~NT!"

The group looked to the wall and saw one pervert that was crying comically.

"I-Issei! What are you doing?!"

"I was peeping but then I saw this. A-and - Gakhg!"

He didn't get the chance to say another word as he was punched back over the wall by Koneko's small fist while being dragged down by Kiba.

"Welp! I think I've spent enough time here, enjoy your bath ladies!"

Natsu grinned, and stood up from his position with the three women. Now this was one of the more stupid things he's done; when he stood up if meant that his waist level lay at the same level as the girl's eyes. Even though Rias had seen the beast before she couldn't but be amazed again at its length and thickness. Asia fainted and fell backwards, the sight being too much for her.

"N-Natsu p-please cover y-yourself!"

"Hmm? What do you me… Oh!"

His surprise was genuine, however he didn't anything to alleviate the problem. However he was gone the moment Akeno began reaching for it. He speeded to the exit of the baths. Flashing Koneko in the process as he dashed past.

"I'm really sorry about that! Until next time!"

And with that he left.

"Ufufu, he says there'll be a next time."

Rias, Asia and even Koneko blushed at this, it meant that they could spend more time with Natsu while they enjoyed their intimate skinship.

With no further distractions for the rest of their bath, they retired to bed.

* * *

 _Boy's room…_

Issei lay crying into his pillow, while Kiba attempted to block out the sounds of his depression.

"WHY~? I thought *sniff* that I was President's favourite!"

* * *

 _During the night…_

Natsu woke up, around midnight, to get a snack. But he smelt someone's scent that suggested they were still awake. He followed his nose which lead him to the stone pergola. He saw Rias' with a book in her lap, but she was gazing intensely at the moon instead of reading.

"You know, glasses look sexy on redheads."

Rias was startled out of her gazing, a light pink dusted over her cheeks.

"O-Oh Natsu what are you doing out at this time?"

"I was getting a snack, then I noticed you were awake and alone, so I decided to come keep you company. So~, what are _you_ doing out at this time?"

Rias, though she didn't show it, was incredibly happy that Natsu wanted to stay with her.

"Well, I was reading up on some rating game strategies."

"Oh, Why?"

"I guess Onii-sama hasn't told you yet.

You see my peerage is going to be in a rating game, a battle if you will, against my _fiancé_ , Riser Phenex."

Natsu noticed the venom in the word _fiancé_. He guess it was a forced marriage to a real jerk for her typical melodious voice to be replaced with such antagonism.

"Riser Phenex, huh. You want me to beat him up for ya?"

"Nononono, It's okay, I'm sure my cute peerage will be able to handle him, but I'm touched that you would try."

"Try? I'd beat him into the ground!"

"You see, *sigh* he's part of the Phenex family line a legendary bird known to be immortal, meaning that he can regenerate as he wills."

"Then I'd beat him until he can't regenerate!"

Rias giggled at his enthusiasm. But she had her doubts that her peerage would be able to beat the invincible Riser who had won over 90 rating games.

"It doesn't matter if he can regenerate a thousand times over, I'm sure you will win! I believe that you can!"

He grinned at her. Rias' heart fluttered at his smile, she knew it now, she wanted to spend more time with him, spend more time… forever.

Natsu watched as Rias' gestured him to move closer. He moved forwards expecting she wanted to tell him something. He was completely off guard as she pressed her lips against his. He, as the fire demon END, knew that this kiss was not like any kiss he had before, this one was full of love, rather than lust and passion. He pressed against her, deepening the kiss and caressed her red hair. He could hear crying. This feeling of love and being loved had happened before, just before she died.

He pulled away.

"I'm sorry Rias."

He apologised before rushing off into the forest. Rias' was hurt to say the least. Her heart ached when she saw his vanishing form, in her eyes she had just been rejected. ' _But if he rejected me, why did he deepen the kiss?'_. Her mind ran amok as tears began falling from her face.

Natsu was in an akin situation his emotions a whirlwind, tears in a river down his face.

' _Can't you see that she loves you Natsu! Why can't you move on?!'_

"You don't understand! This happened right before she died! Along with the rest of my family! I hate you! I hate the fact that you live inside me! You just had to let me survive that day!"

' _Well, it's in my interests to keep you alive! You die then I die it's as simple as that!'_

Natsu collapsed onto the his knees shaking in bursts and fits. He pummeled the ground with his fists, in a futile manner rather than with the aim to destroy. His head lay on the cool grass as the ground grew wet with his tears.

"I can't handle love, I just can't handle love!"

' _Well, why don't you make sure that you can handle it this time? Take love by the horns and wrestle it to the grounds, make her your bitch, control your emotions and enjoy the life that was given to you! I may have saved you that day out of my own self-interest but I knew what their feelings were! They wanted you to live and love life, the didn't want to see you acting like a sentimental little bitch!'_

"..."

' _If you're not going to say anything than train, that typically helps you when your depressed right? Come on, let's start with meditation.'_

Natsu nodded at no one in particular and set himself in a lotus position. He breathed in slowly and held it for a second before releasing it, he felt the ethernano fill his lungs and the pain leave his body. Flames sparked into life above his hands, growing in size until they began arcing over his body, tracing his muscles and finally coating his entire body with golden fire. The fire began sparking and became surrounded in yellow lightning. The fusion was not one enveloping the other, they danced together as fire and lightning practically become a new element rather than two separate parts. The flames then turned black. Black flames that ate and produced light, it was as if a torrent, rushing around Natsu, constantly trying to find a way to break through, but they flowed over Natsu, like he was an unmoving rock in the middle of a rapid. Finally, the flames vanished and absolute calm filled the void in Natsu's mind. The crystallisation of his consciousness, crimson. His body changed, scales growing underneath his eyes, around his arms, his shins. The scales continued to progress till, they began extending out of his back. Lengthening, morphing, growing to form majestic unfurled draconic wings which stretched out to longer than two of himself.

Dragon Force. The only thing that was different was that it was the final form before becoming an actual dragon. Natsu released his energy in that form for a while before closing off his magic valves and moving down the forms. From Force to God to Fusion to Slayer. Once he was finished, the sun peeked its face over the mountains. The sight of snow glistening in the early morning crimson and the forest seeming to perk up at the sunlight's touching grace. He let the warmth flow into and for once didn't wonder what the sun tasted like. He enjoyed it in all its glory.

' _So have you decided to reclaim your body?'_

"I guess I could take it for a spin. I don't know what it is about this world, it gives me hope for what is to come!"

' _Now now, don't get too excited you still have to apologise to Rias.'_

Natsu winced.

"Ri~ght… You know for an evil demonic alter ego your not too bad. Thanks for everything."

' _Spending 3000 years together practically with only each other really gives you a perspective of the other person. I figured out that secretly behind your stupidity is a sniveling little pink-haired wimp!'_

"Dammit! You know how much it sucks that I can't hit you right now!"

' _I know. Well then, forwards!'_

* * *

"Rias? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, no it's nothing."

"Ufufu, when you say nothing do you mean nothing or~ something else?"

"I haven't seen Natsu since last night."

"Oh, are you, perhaps, _worried?_ "

"No it's just I'm not sure if he wants to see me right now."

"Oh."

Akeno saw the forlorn longing in Rias' eyes. Akeno knew that something had happened, but she knew that the best she could do was make a moment where Rias and Natsu could meet and talk things out. However she did have conflicting self-interests, on one hand Rias was her best friend and she is obliged by their bond to help her out, on the other hand it meant that she could take advantage of their rift and make Natsu hers!

"RIAS~!"

Natsu had just moved into the clearing where they were watching Issei and Kiba spar. He waved towards Rias, gesturing for her to come to him. She hesitated before walking over to him, the doubt evident in her stance.

"What did you want? Isitaboutlastnightbecausethat'scompletelymyfaultandpleasedon'thateme?!"

"I'm sorry!"

He kneeled before her and took her hand. He looked for forgiveness within her blue orbs.

She kneeled down do they could see eye-to-eye, her still lay clasped in his, so she changed it so that they were holding hands.

"It was my fault, I did that out of the blue, and it's okay if you reject me, I understand that you must have your reasons."

"Reject? I didn't run away because I rejected you, in fact I-I kinda enjoyed our kiss."

Light pink blushed across Natsu's face as he awkwardly stared away from her face. Rias' only thought was ' _HE IS SO CUTE WHEN FLUSTERED!'_.

"Then why did you run?"

"I didn't know how I felt, what to feel or even what to do at that moment. I guess I'm really a coward huh."

Rias took her chances and repeated her actions. She leaned forward and stole a second kiss from him. Natsu's only inclination was when she squeezed his hand. He delighted in her lips soft caress and began pushing back. He forced her down on her back and took advantage of her gasp to begin entwining their tongues together. He explored every inch of her mouth, finding areas that gave him a satisfactory reaction.

"Ufufu, I didn't know you were into exhibitonism, _Rias_."

Akeno's failure at hidden jealousy, shone through in her forced intonation at Rias' name. Everyone had mixed reactions: Asia, was blushing, but standing right behind Akeno as if expecting a chance to get in on the action; Issei and Kiba had stopped sparring and Issei had rivers of tears bursting forth from his eyes; Kiba looked on with interest and a face that could be read as 'He's a real man'; Koneko attempted stoicism, but failed miserably, her cheeks were painted red and an apparition of steam wafted from her head.

"Akeno! W-what do you mean e-exhibitionism?! I-I'm just showing my l-love, which Natsu returned!"

Rias said the last part with pride and as a challenge against Akeno.

"Oh, then I wouldn't mind being so bold…"

Akeno leapt into Natsu's unsuspecting lap and pushed him down, stealing his lips as they went. She's savoured his flavour, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. It wasn't long before he took up the challenge and began battling her tongue, conquering her tongue and taking the chance to explore Akeno's mouth.

" _Akeno!_ "

It was Rias' turn to be angry about the way things were going; her anger and jealousy was clear for the world to see.

"Y-Yeah! Akeno, please get off N-Natsu!" Asia stuttered cutely trying to pitch in.

"Asia it's okay, I'll be handling Akeno."

Rias' grit her teeth and summoned her magic to her hand. Akeno retorted by flashing her lightning in her palm.

"Say Rias, it's been a while since our last spar."

"Yes, too long."

And with that Natsu high-tailed his way out before he was blasted to electrocuted bits. He made his way to one, incredibly depressed, Issei Hyoudou.

"Yo! Could you show me how you're progressing with your magic?"

"Why do you want to know?! You just got kissed by Rias and tackled by Akeno. Lucy shit like that doesn't happen in the same minute. Now they're fighting over you! Why is the world so cruel!"

Natsu crouched down and put his hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Look here, I can see that you are a reliable guy, that is trying to work hard at your dream. I understand that I hinder that dream, so take me head on! Train till you can beat me and take Rias' and Akeno's love!"

"Really?*sniff*Do you really think I can do that?"

"Of Course!"

"I'll give it my best shot!"

Koneko and Kiba looked on at this mockery of chivalry. They knew that Natsu was being sympathetic and encouraging Issei, however there was no possible way for him to beat Natsu. They deadpanned when Issei summoned his gear and began boosting. After some time they noticed that Issei was boosting many more times than before.

"That's Good! Keep going!"

 ***BOOST**BOOST**BOOST**BOOST**EXPLOSION***

On the twelfth boost the gear changed.

"Now release all those boosts at me in one massive shot!"

A red ball of energy formed, it was puny in size and seemed vulnerable.

"Why's it so small?!"

"Believe and shoot me!"

Issei punched the beam releasing a massive wave of magic as the beam grew to a diameter of himself and blasted towards Natsu. A crimson flow of energy. The beam passed through Natsu and went further blowing up that mountain behind Natsu. Smoke and dust invaded the area, preventing anyone from seeing the state of Natsu.

"YEAH! I did it Natsu! Wait! Natsu?!"

"Wow I didn't realise you were into guys as well!"

The smoke and dust blew away with the rising air currents revealing a half-naked, unhurt Natsu.

"Hell NO! Dude, that was completely by accident! I'm NOT GAY!"

Natsu laughed heartily at Issei's fluster.

"I'm joking, joking. Must have been because I didn't enchant my shirt with enough protective magic."

"Wait! So that means you tanked that hit without using any form of defence!"

Rias and Akeno had stopped fighting when they saw the shattered mountain. Rias was proud of her pawn's growth, but seeing Natsu in action was the real treat; especially when he got naked during it. Akeno had similar thoughts running through her mind, however she reminded herself of all the things she wanted to do to that body. Issei had begun to cry anime tears again, before fainting from energy loss. On his way out he shouted that he would defeat Natsu someday and become what sounded like the 'Harem King'.

Everyone laughed at his antics. Natsu smiled warmly, so this is what you meant, Gramps. Making a guild a family.

* * *

AND DONE! It's right now before midnight so I kept my promise to upload within two weeks. Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to send reviews they really help. A LOT. Thanks again for reading!

Temini's exit pursued by a dragon!


	3. FIGHT!

_What's up my dudes! I give you the third chapter and I apologise for the unorthodox writing style of this chapter. Again thank you everyone for your support; I understand that I'm overstating this but it really warms my cold as marble soul to see so many reading my work!_

 _With that, on to the story!_

 _Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Fairy Tail or High School DxD._

* * *

FIGHT!

"ISSEI~! NOOOOOO~!"

Issei was held up by the neck, beaten, bloody and broken; like a ragdoll, with virtually no life, he fumbled at his opponent. Riser sneered and threw Issei down the the roof of the new office building. Issei grit his teeth as he rolled to a stop against the eaves, his voice unable to scream out in pain.

"Rias, my dear, won't you stop and surrender? Can you bare watching Riser beat your precious pawn to a bloody pulp?"

Rias didn't respond, to caught in figuring a way out, a way to stop what was happening. Issei saw the despair in her eyes, he didn't want her to feel sad, it was his job as her pawn to serve her!

"Fuck You! Riser, Ya Creep! Come and finish me off like a man!"

Riser sneered, "Looks like Riser will have to teach you your place!"

Riser walked towards Issei casually, there was no need to move quickly when, he had practically already won. He grabbed Issei by the neck and slammed him into the roof, Issei coughed up a crimson liquid, adding to his already bloodied shirt. Riser stepped back and summoned a small fireball in his hand. As he was about to chuck at Issei's head, he was tackled.

"I Surrender! Just don't hurt him anymore!"

Issei faded from consciousness as he heard those words, he saw her tears as she jumped at Riser.

"Rias Gremory surrenders; Victory by Lord Riser Phenex. Game End."

* * *

"Come on! What was that fight?! That was disgraceful for the sister of a satan,"

"Yeah, Riser really won that one easily,"

These comments passed over Natsu and Sirzech's head where they had stood watching the rating game.

"You remember my favour right?"

"Of Course. Anyways I'd still do it even if it weren't a favour."

"That's good to hear."

Natsu and Sirzechs gripped each others hands as an understanding between good friends. They both wore crimson suits, Sirzechs in a lighter red akin to his hair, with a white undershirt and oxford shoes. Natsu wore a red suit with orange and yellow as complementary colours, the suit rippled and moved giving the effect that Natsu himself was on fire. He wore an obsidian stud with an embedded ruby, adding to his overall mature but young look.

"I guess it's time for my party?"

"It sure is, Natsu."

Natsu and Sirzechs walked out of the room with enough deadly grace to shut up the comments being made about the rating game and command them to watch as the two left the room.

* * *

" **WAKE UP!"**

"Wah!? Who's there?!"

Issei stared around his room, looking for the source of the oppressing tone.

" **I am the dragon that resides in your arm! Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor!"**

"Woah! I didn't realise there's a freaking dragon inside my own arm!"

" **Now that you realise that, Why don't you stop gawking and look at the situation your in!"**

"What situati-! Rias! I have to go save her, right now!"

" **Now hold on! With what power?"**

"I-I guess I'll just boost even more times than before!"

" **Idiot! As if that would work against Riser Phenex, don't you remember he almost instantly regenerates! Also how would you get to the underworld in the first place, hmmm?"**

"..."

Issei looked aghast, and stared blankly at the wall. His saviour came in the form of a bright white flash of light as a familiar french maid came into appearance.

"Grayfia! What are you doing here?"

"Lord Sirzechs told me to give you this. It is an invite to Lord Riser and Lady Rias' engagement party."

"Why would I want this! I don't need to see her be engaged to someone she doesn't love! I need to save her!"

"Lord Sirzechs said that all parties should be there, supporters and otherwise."

With that Grayfia left without another word. Issei realised what had happened and finally knew what to do.

"Hey Ddraig, could you make me a deal?"

* * *

Riser stood in front of a large crowd of devils dressed elaborately.

"Riser has come to thank you all for coming to my engagement party! This union represents the joining of the Phenex and the Gremory! Riser would like everyone to see my bride for this union, Rias Gremory!"

Rias appeared on stage in a pristine white wedding gown. The dress didn't overshadow Rias' own beauty though, the dress complemented her perfectly, the white contrasting her red hair and emphasising her smooth white skin. She walked towards Riser and stood next to him. He draped his hand over her shoulders, Rias' couldn't shy away from him though, since in doing so it would upset the distinguished devils before them. O how she wished that she was engaged to anyone other than Riser. Her thoughts turned to Natsu and the kisses they shared, any devil watching closely would notice a light shade of pink appear over her cheeks.

"Riser would like to proceed to the wedding as soon as possible, and you are all invited!"

Sirzechs moved forward to say something.

"Before that, are there any objections to this marriage?"

"YES!"

The word rung around the room, implanting shock in the audience. They were unsure how treat the arrival of an opposition.

"Who dares speak to Riser!?"

"I, Natsu Dragneel, the fire demon: END"

Natsu emerged from the roof, his descent slowed by his flames, his suit rippling and appearing as fire. The audience split in two, forming an aisle from Natsu to Riser. Rias was shocked, her wish had come true to some extent. Natsu walked up to the stage as Riser began talking again, "Don't you understand that rabble shouldn't offend a union between high-ranking devil houses!"

"All I see is a union between a roasted chicken and a goddess."

"You bastard! You dare call the noble house of Phenex a-a ROASTED CHICKEN!"

A member of the audience jumped out at Natsu and tried to attack him. Notice the tried. Natsu grabbed the offenders face and slammed him into the ground, shattering the floor. What was even more astounding to the members present was that there was no magic used in that one attack. One physical attack against a member of the Phenex family supporters. It was clear that no one could believe their eyes.

"Ah, the entertainment I planned has arrived!"

"What is the meaning of this onii-sama?!"

"I planned for a battle between my newest addition and Riser, It shall be a fight of the century! Third Son of the Phenex family, a family peerless in their use of fire, and Natsu Dragneel, self-proclaimed fire demon!"

There were murmurs around the crowd, if Sirzechs had made a new addition to his peerage it would have to be a strong player, meaning that someone might actually beat the Phenex's regeneration.

"You talk a big game for rabble, Riser accepts this fight and will shove this insolent in the dirt!"

"Fine by me, roasted chicken. However, let's make this more interesting, hmm? How about we make a little wager of giving me Rias Gremory as my fiancé!"

Rias exploded. She had never considered marriage with Natsu and to see him make the first move blew all her fuses. Sirzechs smirked. His plan was going without a hitch.

"And what will happen if you lose?"

"I'll prostrate myself before the Phenex family and beg for forgiveness!"

The audience gasped; pride was a matter of utmost importance to devils of any rank. And to throw away all pride and literally beg for forgiveness was unthinkable!

"The fight shall take place in fifteen minutes!"

The crowd cleared eager to see this fight. Riser attempted to get some form of good luck from Rias in the form of a kiss, but as the crowd was leaving Natsu had made it to the stage and picked up Rias, bridal-style, snatching her away from Riser's claws. Riser hmphed in apprehension and left without another word, but plenty of disdain and scorn.

"Miss me?"

Natsu grinned at Rias. She couldn't believe that he had actually come to save her from Riser's clutches, she thought she was dreaming at first and thought that there would only really be one way to prove it was real. She pulled his hand down to hers, their lips clashing once again.

"Ahem! Natsu you must get ready for your fight."

Rias let go of Natsu, her face as crimson as her hair, Natsu nearly dropped Rias at the sound of Sirzechs voice behind him. He let Rias down, as Rias' peerage rushed up to the enveloped Natsu in hugs and Akeno enveloped his head in breasts. Natsu had completely forgotten they were there in his grand entrance(A/n: AHEM! Fourth Wall Break.)

"Natsu! Why does Rias get all of your kisses?"

Asia's cute jealousy was exacerbated by her equally adorable pout.

"I agree Rias, isn't unfair to keep Natsu to yourself?"

"Who said I was keeping him to myself?! I wasn't the one who proposed! He was!"

"Oh, that's right! He basically said he'd marry you if he wins. Congratulations on marrying someone you like!"

"I-It's n-n-not like that!"

Natsu took this time to leave and get ready for his fight. Seeing them act so normal in an irregular way was more motivating than any words anyone could offer. He changed out of his suit and into his combat gear, an open black sleeveless jacket and white baggy pants fastened around mid-shin. The fairy tail tattoo emblazoned on his right shoulder and the tartaros keys emblazoned on his other. He warmed up his hands and pulled his hair back and out of his eyes. He smiled in the mirror.

'Narcissist.'

"Shut up END."

"Ya ready?"

"I'm always rearing to go for a fight."

With that Natsu and his resident demon walked out of the changing rooms and into the arena. Riser decided to make a gaudy comment about cowardice and showing up, but Natsu tuned him out.

"Yeah Yeah, braised chicken, are we gonna fight or no?"

Riser fumed.

"If we are to fight, than I'm gonna give you a handicap, I will not move for an entire minute, if you can hurt me I'll play."

Riser exploded in rage, the fight began on that note and Riser took to the skies with his flaming wings, he summoned a demonic fireball into his hand and threw it at Natsu. Natsu, true to his word stood there and took it. The fire cleared to reveal no harm done. Riser gawked in his mind, but gritted his teeth physically. He knew that Natsu was playing with him.

"40… 39… 38… Time's ticking! 37… "

Natsu kept counting as multiple more futile attempts were made. Riser had to get serious and use his most powerful spell. He summoned a fireball to the tip of his finger and drew a pentacle in the sky.

"Let the flames of my blood, burn you and smite you into the ground! **Infernal Rain!** "

Thousands of fire balls flew out of the pentacle and struck Natsu. Natsu smirked at the attempt and noticed some cuts and wounds forming on his arms chest. The healed almost instantly, as an effect of END's programming.

"Tch. You didn't understand with the first one did you? If you use fire, it ain't going to work on me! So, you would've had a better chance if you resorted to more physical means such as this."

Natsu grabbed his arm and ripped it off of him in a flash, Rias and her peerage looked on in horror, why would Natsu hurt himself, by ripping his own arm off! Natsu dropped the arm as it dissolved into fire.

"Then again it would have no real effect."

Riser's face turned from smug to shocked as Natsu's arm regrew, in the same manner that he regenerates his own limbs.

"How the fuck can you do that?! That's exclusive to Phenex family members!"

"When I said I was a fire demon, I meant that I am a demon of fire, made of fire, and having absolute control over fire. Meaning that any fire spell there is in the world, I can use it! Thus I will end this fight with one fire attack."

" **Quarter First Origin, Reduced Beam."**

Natsu point his finger at Riser as a beacon of fire blasted towards him. The beam hit and consumed Riser and half of the arena. The magic released would crush any person who didn't, themselves, possess strong magic power.

"Hmm, should've used an eighth of my first container."

The flames cleared and revealed the charred and smoking body of Riser Phenex, truly a roasted chicken now.

"Game End! Lord Natsu Dragneel wins!"

"Yeah! I can marry Rias now!"

"Rias congratulation on your marriage!"

"I think he'll be a fine husband!"

"Even though your engaged, make sure to leave me some too~!"

Rias was bombarded with congratulations from her peerage. Each exacerbating the blush she had. This meant that she and Natsu were engaged and that meant marriage and that meant the honeymoon. had stopped working. Akeno was glad to see everyone having fun, but she wanted to address another matter.

"So, does anyone know what Natsu meant when he said, Quarter First Origin?"

"I released a few seals to give me 25% of my first container of magic."

Natsu explained, as he walked towards them.

"Wait! So that means you weren't even at full power! And you smashed up half the stadium when you blew up Riser!"

The devils that were also spectating from the sidelines gasped in shock and amazement.

"Not exactly, you see I have four origins, containers if you will, and each are filled with my magical power to varying degrees with the largest amount stored in my fourth. Meaning the smallest amount was in my first. So… if anyone were to hurt Rias… you'll be beat so hard that you'll need constant healing magic for a year!""What about me~."

"Y-yeah Natsu! Won't you protect all of us?!"

"In protecting Rias I mean I would protect her and everyone special to her and you guys are also special to me."

"O-Oh! Smooth talk, huh?!"

"A-Ah I'm special to Natsu!"

Akeno and Asia were shot by another arrow from Cupid's bow. Natsu tilted his head looked at them curiously. During the exchange Sirzechs showed up to congratulate Natsu and his sister's engagement. Natsu gripped his hand in greeting.

"So you wanna go renovate Riser's engagement party?"

"Sure, if anything it will be of better use to us than to Riser's arranged wedding. Plus Rias, I'm sure Natsu would make a great husband! Especially when he proposed to you then fought for you and thought of you to fight for you."

"Onii-sama! I know that! But you don't have to say it out loud!"

Rias was known to hate it a lot when her brother teased her. But this was worse. Much worse. Sirzechs chuckled and began walking away with Natsu to the party vendor, there was still another event planned. Rias and her peerage rushed after them as they disappeared around the corner.

"Why'd you leave us?!"

"You know Rias, you look really beautiful in that dress."

Natsu turned around and grabbed Rias by the waist making use of her rush towards him. He stared into her aqua pools.

"T-t-that's not f-fair."

Rias tried to get back to the point and look away, but was drawn in by Natsu's gaze.

"So, that's that. We've got to get to our engagement party and to wait for our guest."

Natsu stepped back and turned to move again towards the party. He had effectively blocked Rias from her pleasure and reminded her of their relationship at the same time. Thus giving rise to an incredibly adorable and flustered Rias. Akeno noticed her silence and picked up the conversation in her place.

"Who's this guest?"

"Ah, you'll see. It's someone you know," Sirzechs answered.

They arrived at the engagement party where the devils had reassembled, after much maneuvering around after the chaos that had ensued from Riser's total defeat and Natsu's complete victory. Sirzehcs stood on the stage before them.

"As you know, Riser has been defeated, meaning that my sister Rias is now in the hands of the victor. I would also like to clear a misunderstanding; Natsu is not a part of my peerage."

Murmurs filled the hall again. Words not dissimilar to: "Then how'd he beat Riser!? Did he cheat or something?!".

"I assure you that the fight was legitimate. Natsu Dragneel is indeed a demon, however that does not make him a devil."

"Then where did he come from?"

"YEAH! How the hell do we know we can trust him!"

Dissension evident. Natsu examined the crowd before taking a stand next to the crimson satan.

"I don't expect you to trust me. I myself don't realise how I have appeared here. I appeared in the human realm, where I was met by Rias Gremory and her peerage. They didn't see any way how I could appear and neither did I! So, I understand if you wouldn't trust someone like me, diving into your world with no explanation and breaking up the ceremony between two high-class devil families. HOWEVER! I will not stand by if someone hurts the person that showed me kindness when I arrived!"

As Natsu had reiterated his point he thought to himself 'I actually came from the gap where I had survived for around 3000 years'.

"BUT WHY? Wasn't it obvious that Riser loved Rias!"

That must've been Riser's father speaking. He smelled just as arrogant and fried-chickeny, if that was a word(It was in Natsu's mind).

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! Riser and You only view her as a breeding cow to regrow the number of full devils!"

Lord Phenex gritted his teeth vexingly, this ruined his plans to assimilate into the Gremory family and take control of the underworld, but there wasn't much he could do when he didn't have any bargaining chip.

"Hey Old Man, if you want, I could fight you as well! Then we'll see who's right!"

Natsu challenged the irritated lord and indulged in the pleasure of watching his face contort in anger. He watched as Riser's father left the room. His wife and Ravel, looked apologetically towards Natsu and left with him. When she looked at Natsu, Ravel's cheeks pinked. She left in a hurry after her mother. 'Wonder what that was about?'

Sirzechs spoke, "Onto, the next matter, I sense that their is tension in the room so why don't we relax and enjoy a different engagement party in the same venue!"

At his command, the party restarted and the tension left the room. The guests began mingling again. Natsu picked up conversation with multiple devils that ranged from young to old. When he talked with the younger devils the main topic was typically fighting. He also met Sairaorg Bael, current ranked first place in rating games. Sairaorg had suggested they spar sometime in the future. Natsu accepted with a grin, "I'll take you on any time! Except maybe not right now."The older devils were polite, but Natsu saw through to their hidden agendas, to collect him into their households/peerages to boost their rank and power. He, obviously, declined every attempt.

Talking to the devils he noticed that Rias was standing around with no one to talk to.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Oh Natsu! Yes, I would love to, my _fiancé_."

Rias tested the words in her mouth as she accepted his hand. They walked onto the ballroom floor and began to waltz. Their steps gracefully flowing together like eddies in a stream. They flowed around the ballroom. Many had stopped to watch them dance, for never had they expected Natsu and Rias dance in such an angelic(A/n: Pardon the Irony) way. Natsu internally thanked Lucy for teaching him, but when his thoughts turned there, his eyes went dark.

"Natsu, is something wrong?"

Rias looked at Natsu's face to see his shadowed eyes.

"Ah, it's nothing, just some old memories."

Rias grew jealous again. If he were thinking about another girl while they were dancing together and were _together_ together, then so help him. She pouted and looked up at him. She said, with a sultry tone, "What old memories?"

"I was just remembering my who taught me how to dance."

"*Gasp* So it was another girl!"

Rias glared at Natsu, who looked back in a half-confused manner. It struck him about two seconds later.

"Oh! I'm sorry Rias I didn't mean to think about another girl while I'm with you, but it's just that she was a good friend and dancing just reminded me of her and old times!"

"That's okay, I guess." Rias continued to pout, as if she wanted something.

"I guess I'll have to make it up to you. To make sure you're okay."

They stopped dancing as Natsu bought his lips to hers in an ever so familiar situation. However when they touched lips, the doors slammed open with a voice screaming "I OBJECT!"

When the intruder looked around the room, he saw the precarious situation that Natsu and Rias were in and rushed over, pulling his fist back to punch Natsu. Natsu caught his fist and grinned.

"Hi Issei."

"Oh, Hi Nats- WAIT! HOLD THE FUCK UP! WHY ARE YOU KISSING RIAS?!"

"We're engaged."

"WHY~?"

"He saved me from Riser's clutches."

"Augh! I WAS TOO LATE~! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE HAREM KING WITHOUT MY BEAUTIFUL QUEEN RIAS!"

"That's my _fiancé_ you're talking about."

Issei shut up his rampage when he heard Natsu's deadly voice. Natsu tended to be overprotective of what was his, a trait cultivated by his years in the gap. Issei practically pissed his pants after hearing Natsu's voice, it wasn't helped when his gauntleted hand was almost crushed in Natsu's grip.

"I see our unexpected guess has arrived."

Sirzechs appeared to explain the situation.

"You see, Natsu and I, had plans for you to arrive slightly after the actual engagement so that Natsu can save Ria and become her fiancé. This meant that we could have you demonstrate you power."

'Without risk of Ria still being married to Riser, I don't fully know Issei's abilities, but I would rather trust Natsu with a contingency plan, than leave everything to Issei.' Sirzechs, the ever-scheming, thought quietly to himself. This sentiment was shared with Natsu, who obviously had assisted in the creation of this plan.

"Demonstrate my power?"

"To let the devils know of your existence. We want you to fight with someone that can prove your abilities."

"Sure, I'll fight!" In Issei's head: 'If I show my power I can gain the love of the female devil population and become harem king!'

"Good! You're opponent will be Natsu."

The sound of Issei's heart breaking could almost literally be heard. The tinkling shatters echo across the room, much to Sirzechs and Natsu's mirth. They saw the comical soul float from Issei's body. Natsu slung his arm over Issei's should and grinned.

"I'm not gonna fight back for an amount of time though!"

"Phew! If you went out of the gates with guns blazing, I wouldn't be able to show off any of my powers."

"Well of course! What's the point in me showing off twice in a row!"

"Twice? Oh, right because you defeated Riser and became Rias'- Rias'..."

Issei fell into despair again. His dreams of having the perfect harem again realised.

"Of course you can have whatever you want since it wouldn't be very fair if you had to fight without a reward,"stated Sirzechs with a smirk, enticing Issei with promises of whatever he wanted. This tactic always worked on any race, even angels, as all races have desires or wants. Issei's eyes twinkled.

"THAT MEANS! I JUST HAVE TO WRECK NATSU AND I CAN HAVE MY PERFECT HAREM!"

Issei's vulgar screaming brought the stares and glares of disdain and scorn from virtually all the devils present. So, with that note, Sirzechs set the second fight of the day underway.

"My fellow esteemed devils, I am about to give you another fight! This one will be between the fire demon E.N.D and someone many of you might know already, the wielder of the sacred gear of the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou! It will be demon versus dragon!"

Again, murmurs filled the room. Many of the devils had already known of the Red Dragon Emperor's appearance and had their interest piqued when they found out he had become a devil. Despite, just watching one fight, many devils wanted another, mainly younger devils, but some of the scheming older devils as well. Again, most made their way to the stadium.

"Hey pervert! Know that if nobody's cheering for you, I will."

"What are you talking about!? I have Rias and the club members!"

"I'm sorry Issei, but we won't be cheering for you."

"NOOOOOO~!"

Issei's hopes and dreams of seeing busty and beautifuls jumping and cheering for him were ruined by Akeno's sadism. The group abandoned him to Grayfia who had also appeared when he showed up. However before they left Natsu talked to Grayfia causing her to blush, before leaving to his side of the arena prep rooms. 'Wonder what that was about?' Rias shook that thought from her head before leaving with her peerage to the arena stands once again.

Grayfia's voice echoed across the stadium.

"This will be the fight where Master Dragneel will fight the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou."

"I'll only have ten seconds to last is that okay?"

"It's fine, I can sense you're a lot stronger than Riser was right now. Remember I'm just gonna be standing here so give it all you got!"

"Begin!"

Issei pulled out his balance breaker, shocking most of the present devils. Natsu smirked, in such a form he might actually be able to do some serious damage. Issei knew, from their 'sparring', that nothing but the most powerful would work on Natsu, so he began charging his boost. Boost! Boost! Boost! They repeated hundreds of times within the span of those ten seconds. Issei released the shot on the tenth second as his balance breaker faded away. The green energy beam flew towards Natsu. Natsu, true to his word, stood there and took it even knowing that there would be some effect. He groaned in agony; clenching his teeth. It wasn't the pain that was doing this, it was something else. It was the draconic from Issei's blast! He remembered that Issei practically had a dragon living inside of his arm, and now that he had traded away the arm to become more powerful, it was akin to bathing Natsu in dragon's blood! He could feel the seal around him weaken. His last conscious thought was how much shit he would've had to explain later. Natsu exploded, his seal cracking enough to cause a consistent leak of his draconic power, shocking those in the stands further. The stadium melted as Natsu fell to his knees, his hands dropped and began sinking into the floor. He was physically unharmed, but on the inside the dragon was trying to get out again. Trying to change back to its rightful form. 'What are you really Natsu?' Rias' last thought as the stadium exploded to Natsu's power, forcing both Issei and him to be teleported out.

* * *

 _The last part was rushed and terrible writing on my account, I'll get back up to proper style next week, it's a public holiday for a week so I'll have loads of time to write and correct stuff. Again, I'll be posting in around two weeks time, till then bye! Strategic-class Slayer will be posted next week, I've been neglecting it. D:_

 _Happy Valentine's day everyone!_

 _P.S For my fellow loners, I give you fictional obligatory chocolate._


	4. School!

_WOO! It's been fucking forever! And I am goddamn sorry for taking such a bloody long time to update(So send me your hate in my pms and not the reviews.) You want the explanation for why I haven't been updating, go read it on my new bleach, fairy tail and highschool dxd crossover(Shameless self promotion)_

 _With that said on with the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own none of the stuff, except for what I've written._

* * *

School!

' _OI! Wake the fuck up Asshole!'_

' _I'm awake! Don't just go screaming in a guy's ear!'_

' _Well, it's just that you're kinda in a dire strait, dumbass!'_

' _Whaddya mean dire strait! I didn't do anything stupid- oh. Right.'_

' _Now how in hell are you gonna explain that dumbass!'_

' _Could you stop calling me a dumbass and let me think!'_

' _Sure, just get on with it!'_

' _How 'bout we tell everyone we have a sacred gear?'_

' _They won't buy that one, you don't fight with any physical object right?Also aren't these dragon sacred gears supposed to be super rare or some shit?'_

' _Ugh, I'm so used to just punching through my problems.'_

Natsu's dream form gripped his head in his hands. Natsu sat with his back to END and he in turn sat with his back against his. They were situated in the same place the had spent so long in. The gap.

' _Why don' you jus' outright tell'em? That you're a dragon and all.'_

' _Are you stupid! They'd try to kill us or enslave us! Both of which is not something I want!'_

' _Couldn't you just release a couple more seals and beat their asses?'_

' _I'm afraid I'll hurt them seriously then. I mean, I haven't fought anybody that strong so I can't judge the correct amount of force to use. People in this world seem more fragile than Earthland.'_

' _Welp, you better come up with something right now because you're wakin' up!'_

' _Oh, come on!'_

* * *

When Natsu awoke he could feel, for some reason, multiple squishy objects attached to various parts of his body. He opened his eyes to see one naked Grayfia, one naked Rias, one naked Asia, one naked Akeno, and even one naked Koneko? Grayfia and Rias lay directly beside him with their arms draped around him he could feel Grayfia's body directly pressed against his right arm. He steadily removed his hand from her embrace and examined it. It had grown scales and claws, his knuckles broadened and the forearm was thicker than before, similar to Cobra when they had fought. His left arm was also in a similar situation. He concentrated on his fourth container, the one containing his draconic form, and watched with satisfaction as the container slowly repaired and the scales on his arm began to fade. In the end he couldn't return one hundred percent to normal - there were still scales around his knuckles and his fingertips were still slightly clawed, but it would do for now. In future, he would have to be careful around Issei.

He could feel someone moving by his legs, so he glanced to see Koneko looking up at him. Natsu smiled and greeted her, to which she just tilted her head. She began to crawl up Natsu's body until she was straddling his chest and her face was just above his. Her amber eyes glowed unnaturally in the half-light.

"You're not just a demon." The sentence was rather an affirmation than a question.

"Yes, and this not-demon is worried about the precarious placement of this situation." Koneko leant down till the tips of their noses touched.

"How are you not afraid of the power you wield?"

"Eh?"

"I can feel the amount of power you have. It's overwhelming. How do you deal with knowing you could hurt your friends with that power."

"Because I know I will always use it to protect my friends and that I would have no regrets protecting them with all my strength. I'd protect all of you at the drop of a pin and I would never regret it unless I didn't use all the power I could to protect you guys. I want to protect you guys. I want to protect you."

"You're strong." Koneko perked her ears up and out of her hair. She leant down towards Natsu, her eyes closing. She brushed her lips against Natsu's. She could feel his warmth through their connection. Natsu returned the kiss willingly. He knew that she had some things to work out and just needed some comfort at this moment. He hoped he had helped her with whatever problems she had. When they parted Koneko expected Natsu to look at her with confusion or fear. But all she saw was the same warmth that had been in his voice and his kiss. His hand reached up to feel her ears, glancing at her for permission. The still slightly clawed hands reached behind her ears an began drifting back and forth across them. Koneko couldn't suppress a moan of pleasure at his fondling. The tips of his fingers scratched the base of her ears and his gentleness in feeling them only added to her excitement. She leaned down, again capturing his lips in a full kiss which he dominated. He tweaked the tips of her ears before thrusting his tongue in her mouth; feeling the soft roughness of her tongue and her in turn feeling his. His hands shifted to the back of her head, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Little did the two of them know there were now being watched by 4 pairs of eyes. When Natsu and Koneko split for air, his danger senses sharpened. He could feel a frosty glare on his right and to his left an indignant but jealous stare. At his feet were a cute and obviously envious gaze along with another sadistic smile.

"Uhh, Mornin' Girls!"

* * *

Natsu now sat encased in a dark red ice that spat electricity if anyone got too near it. Natsu himself wasn't too worse off for wear, any injuries he might have accumulated easily healed away. Rias, Grayfia, Akeno and Asia had unanimously agreed to not let Natsu get his hands anywhere near Koneko again. At least for the time being. Sirzechs had looked on in amusement knowing full well what had happened. Luckily Issei wasn't here or he would've flooded the room with his tears. When Natsu asked Sirzechs why they were naked in the first place he explained that out of fear for his life they all tried to heal him with all of their power. Natsu realised that while he was talking to END he must've appeared deader than a doornail. He had only been out for a night, fortunately.

The group now sat around the breakfast table, Natsu still encased in his magical ice.

"Right! Natsu while you are immobilised I'm going to explain what I want you to do," Sirzechs began. "I'm going to need you to come with Rias and her peerage back to the human world to join their school!"

"School?"

"Yes Natsu, so I can keep an eye on you and who you might meet." He could tell this had been unanimously agreed upon by the girls present in Rias' peerage by a general nodding of heads at that statement.

"Okay… so where am I gonna live?"

"I've built a suburban mansion for you nearby school so you can walk there easily."

"Any other questions?"

"Can you let me out of the ice?"

A chorus of 'No' echoed around the room. Natsu could only sigh in his prison.

* * *

 _Kuoh Town, Natsu's Mansion…_

When Sirzechs said suburban mansion he meant Suburban Mansion! The bottom floor had a pool spanning 25m in length. The garage had two cars, both modern sports brands. There were 5 stories with dozens of different rooms that he couldn't even begin to figure out a use for, maybe he'd knock down a few walls and convert them into non-magical training rooms. The master bedroom was blood-red in colour with the same silk-covered bed that could fit 15 people. Worryingly he didn't see any other bedrooms beside this one. Underneath the house though was the one he looked forward to using the most. The magical training room. It mainly consisted of a vastly empty space that seemed to span kilometres in every direction. He knew it was a separate pocket dimension so he could go wild in here without worrying about the neighbours. The room also had what looked like a meditation and recuperation area with a waterfall, hot springs and everything generally in a classical japanese style.

After examining the house, Natsu realised that he would need clothes and general things to live here. He left the house to find the nearest mall. Sirzechs had given him something called a smartphone which had told him how to get to the nearest shopping mall. Sirzechs had also given him a crash course on the human world so that he wouldn't screw up and accidently blow up something. He'd also been given a credit card which Sirzechs said would give him practically free money. The only issue with actually turning up at the mall was that he was still wearing the only thing he technically owned: his crimson suit and obsidian stud. This, of course, came with a multitude of stares and comments about how well he dressed and whether he was single or rich and so forth.

The first store he stopped by was a casual clothes store where he could switch out of the suit into something that would attract less attention. Natsu's idea of less attention was a black open sleeveless shirt and loose white jeans. He'd also chosen to don a pair of sunglasses and exchanged the stud for an earring with a silver cross and dragon crawling along it with its head appearing to bite into his earlobe. It was better than the suit but his body still had the myriad of scars which altogether accentuated his bad boy look. His final destination would be the swimming store, although he was a demon of fire, he had a pool so he might as well have used it. He decided on buying white swim trunks with a flame pattern around the legs. Returning to the house he also ordered online a bunch of physical training gear consisting of a boxing ring, wrappings, gloves, strength machines, dumbbells, weights, and around 50 sandbags. He showered and jumped in bed naked.

It was his house so he'd do what he wanted.

The next morning he woke up at around 5 o'clock. He had wanted to get some early morning training in. While he was midway into making his after training breakfast he heard his doorbell ring. Switching off the stove, he went to see who it was. He was still in his gym clothes which only consisted of sweatpants and a towel around his neck. He opened the door to see…

"Fia!"

"Good Morning Natsu. At Sirzechs request I've come to fireproof your clothes and bring you your school uniform."

Natsu looked slightly disappointed. "Is that all you're here for?"

"Fine, I'll make you breakfast."

"Yay! Thanks Fia!" Natsu embraced her in a slightly sweaty hug. Unknowingly, enveloping her in his scent and pushing his muscled form against her prompting a pleasurable sigh from the french maid. He also gave her a light kiss on the cheek to show his appreciation for her.

By the time Natsu finished eating breakfast it was time for him and Grayfia to leave. Grayfia via teleportation circle and Natsu, after he had changed into school uniform, to school.

When Natsu arrived at school, he remembered Sirzechs saying that he would have to go to the faculty office and get registered or something. He noticed multiple people looking at him as he walked.

' _What are they gawking at?'_

"Hey, do you think he's a transfer?"

"I hope he is! He looks cute with his pink hair!"

"Ha! Bet he's a faggot."

Similar comments followed Natsu around the school until he reached the faculty office. Receiving his schedule he began heading towards the third-year classroom. Standing outside the classroom he knocked and waited

A teacher of her twenties opened the door. She raised her eyebrows slightly as her eyes flicked up and down Natsu, almost too subtle for him to notice.

"You must be the new transfer student. I'm Ms. Ririko. Could you wait out here until I call you in?"

The emphasis on the 'Ms.' and her casual leaning forward while pushing her cleavage out flew over Natsu's head. All though he did find a certain sort of guilty appeal in an affair with a teacher he currently had more important women in his life. It didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the mature sway of her hips as she walked back into the classroom. ' _Damn END and his fucking nature, literally…'_

When he heard his name called Natsu walked into the classroom and glanced around to find both Rias and Akeno in this class. Another two women caught his eye as he walked in. One had her hair cut in a short bob and the other had straight waist-length hair. Both wore glasses. Which highlighted one as having heterochromia.

"Hi there! The name's Natsu Dragneel and the hair is naturally _salmon._ "

"Now, Natsu why don't you sit at the back there behind Rias and Akeno."

"Sure, Miss"

As Natsu walked he could again hear the repetitive whispers that followed him.

"Do you suppose he has a girlfriend?"

"He looks cute."

"Heh, nice ass."

Natsu was pretty sure the last one was Akeno. After the comments had died down, the class started. Natsu only half paid attention, his mind on other things. He had this terrible feeling that Ms Ririko would bring him in for 'detention' if he didn't pay attention, otherwise he would've been straight asleep. But more importantly, in everything that had happened yesterday, they hadn't brought up the topic of his draconic arm and energy. He was thankful for their forgetfulness as it gave him the time he needed to formulate a decent answer. Maybe he could tell them that he was part dragon?

' _Like I said earlier, that won't work dumbass!'_

' _And you're back, ugh.'_

' _OOH! It seems like I'm the one with the brain today! I have an idea!'_

' _WOW! THAT'S AMAZING! END CAN THINK!'_

' _Shut it! You could say that you subjugated and absorbed an upstart dragon to improve your firepower, literally.'_

' _That could work…'_

' _Now we just need to avoid Issei and other sources of draconic energy like that White Dragon Slayer that Sirzechs was talking about. Plus, didn't they also have a devil dragon in the underworld there! Jeez, there's too many goddamn sources of draconism.'_

' _There's something really ironic about how we are devils that are asking god to damn something.'_

The sound of the bell ringing interrupted his thoughts. It signaled Natsu's favourite part of the school day: Lunch. Before he had a chance to be swarmed by his new classmates, he was pulled from the classroom by the four devils in the room. As he was dragged out by Rias and Akeno followed by the two girls with glasses, he was again followed by whispers and jealous whines (something to do with reverse-gangbangs). They disappeared into the empty student council room.

"So Ladies! Is this the day you're planning on losing your virginities?"

"Natsu! This isn't the time to make jokes!"

"Though I wouldn't mind if it was today."

"AKENO!"

"Then why am I here?"

"Members of the Vatican Church have come here."

"So~?"

"We're taking this opportunity to inform you to do something on our behalf. I am sure that they have come here to ask us not to interfere with their work, however we want you to help them so that they can leave and we can preserve the peace."

"Sure~? By the way, what is your name? And also your heterochromic friend's name?"

"I am Sona Sitri, but on campus I am Sona Shitori, the student council president, and this is my vice president and queen Tsubaki Shinra."

"Sweet. So I've just got to solve their issue and send them on their merry way back home? Easy."

"Natsu, don't mess around too much they have holy swords on them which can harm devils."

' _I get the feeling that it won't work on me though.'_

"Right now they are coming here and have asked to meet with Rias. Kiba has a few… issues with the church and it would be better if he didn't know anything."

"Got it, and they are now…?"

"In the main courtyard of the school, near the gate."

"Be back soon!"

Natsu sprinted towards his destination with slightly inhuman haste.

"Ah! I forgot to ask him about the other thing!"

* * *

 _School Front Courtyard…_

"Xenovia! Wait up!"

"Irina, we need to find one of the devils here quickly. I'd rather finish up here before the regular students notice."

"But they're just students, they won't affect the mission."

"Who won't affect what mission?"

Xenovia spun around drawing her huge blade and aiming it at her targets neck. Irina was slower on the uptake, but had also managed to draw her blade against their target's neck.

"Two at once? You guys sure are jumpy."

Red lines introduced themselves to Natsu's neck as he grinned at Xenovia. (Irina's behind him)

"State your name and purpose!"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, demon of fire, passion and wrath, and I'm here to help you and keep your business away from the other devils."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I was asked to?"

"Okay… but we came here to tell you not to interfere with our business."

"Well then, that's too bad. You see the longer you're around the more likely it is for some of the devils to do something stupid."

"I am sorry but we can't accept those conditions."

Natsu grabbed the swords and pulled them away from his neck. As he did so, he flared his heat and magic power.

"How are you able to touch our holy swords?!"

"Even by just touching one, a devil would feel excruciating pain. No matter their power level!"

' _Oh. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"_

' _Damn right you fucked up! Hahaha!"_

"You said that you don't want the devils to interfere, right?"

Natsu's arms grew redder and scalier. Around his body a mirage of a great western drake filled the sky.

"Then what about a _dragon_?"

* * *

 _Right! I'm going to leave it there it's been a long time and I'm sorry for not updating sooner, please don't give me shit for it, 'kay?_


End file.
